


Sharing Dessert

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Nichole [22]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: A prompt fill of sharing a desert.  It's Valentine's day and Kaidan gives her chocolate.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Kaidan, Kaidan (Elder Scrolls)/Original Character(s), Kaidan (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Nichole [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649242
Kudos: 4





	Sharing Dessert

Nichole was cooking dinner, as she waited nervously for Kaidan to come to her house. She is still not sure how someone liked Kaidan came to like her but whatever it was she was grateful. She tried not to think about the outfit she was wearing, how the low cut dress her sister got her did nothing to hide her flaws. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and smiled as she felt him press kisses against her neck.   
“Kaidan, I didn’t hear you come in!” she tried to turn around to hug him but he held her tightly to his chest. 

“Don’t turn around yet love, there’s a surprise. Close your eyes.” 

Nichole did as he asked as she felt him pull away to grab something nearby. His fingers pressed against her mouth and Nichole’s eyes widened as the sweet taste filled her mouth. “By the nine is that chocolate!?! That’s way better then what I was planning! “

Kaidan smiled warmly at her as she pulled the heart shaped box out of his hand and started to eat more chocolate. “I’m glad you liked it, may I ask what your plans for me were?”

Nichole blushed slightly and swallowed the candy that was in her mouth. “Oh, I bought an old sword but also if you were interested, I was wondering if you wanted to have sex. So as I said, chocolate is way better.”

Kaidan stared at her for a moment, causing Nichole to regret not just giving him the sword, before Kaidan reached around to turn the stove off. “I think that’s something I should judge.”


End file.
